Long Before Your Time
by kaydi
Summary: One winter day, a young Sirius Black is playing and notices his father's tears. When he askes about it, his father tells him a story of his mother, and a world long before his time. This is sort of a prolouge to My Name is Sirius Black, and includes cha


LONG BEFORE YOUR TIME

LONG BEFORE YOUR TIME

This song is an old Irish song. When I heard it, I immediately thought of Orion and Fiona, Sirius's parents. The song is very sweet. And I hope you like it. The only people I own are Addi, Orion, and Fiona. But then she's dead, so I dunno if you can own dead people. Please review and no flames. 

Oh and go check out these two authors, The Marauders Minus Two. Good stuff. 

**__**

You ask me why I look so sad on this cold winter day

"Dad?" Orion looked up in surprise to see his nine year old son. 

"Yes?" 

"What's wrong?" Orion looked at him, so grown up and yet so young, his mother's eyes shining in his. The thought of his long lost Fiona brought tears to his own eyes and he hurriedly brushed them away before his son could see. 

'It's nothing, Sirius. Go on and play with your sister." But Addi was there too, at her twin's side. 

"Dad, why are you crying?" he shook his head. He knew that on this of all days, he should keep his head. This, January third, was the ninth anniversary of his wife's death. Nine years ago he and the twins had lost her forever. Both the children were too young to remember her, but that didn't stop Orion from remembering.

**__**

Or why the tears are in my eyes and I seem so far away

"Come here, I want to tell you something." He pulled Sirius and Addi closer. He brushed back Sirius's unruly black locks and thought of just how much he resembled his mother. Addi took after him, with his brown hair and blue eyes. but Sirius was the exact copy of his dead mother, with her dark hair and black eyes that shone like stars. It was right that his babies were named after stars, for they shone brighter than any he could see at night. 

**__**

Well sit yourself beside me here and put your hand in mine

Sirius let down his guard about being thought of as a baby and climbed into his father's lap, Addi following. They settled down and he held them close. Then he reached for the photo album that rested on the dresser beside the couch. 

**__**

And I'll tell of someone I loved long, long before your time

"I want to tell you about your mother." He said, Sirius frowned, but Addi looked up, interested. Fiona Black was rarely mention, except by guests in regard to the children, or in passing. Orion opened the album and the first picture that was there was a picture of Orion and Fiona, sitting on a porch swing. They were sitting side by side, and Orion's hand was resting on Fiona's large belly. He was smiling and she too. They looked sublimely happy. 

'Your mother's name was Fiona and she was beautiful. I loved her and she, me. And we were so happy together. And she died on this day, nine years ago. That's why I am sad." Sirius laid his head on his father's shoulder and Addi watched him with interest, her identical eyes staring up at him. 

**__**

I m sitting here and thinking of those days so long ago

When I was just a child like you and a girl I used to know

"We were just kids, just out of school. She was teaching and I was getting my degree." He said. 'She and I met and we knew instantly that there was something special. We became friends and spent may hours talking." He turned the page. Now they sat at a café, sipping coffee and grinning at the photographer. 

**__**

Though fields of green we laughed and played and sang our

Merry rhymes

"About what?" Addi asked. 

"Oh, anything. The weather, one of her kids, my classes, we would talk for hours. Just sitting on the hills in the park, laying in the sun, talking about our futures and what we wanted to do." They were sitting on a green hillside, covered with dandelions. Orion was slipping one into Fiona's hair and she was laughing. 

**__**

Oh summer days were warmer then, long before your time

"And then you got married, right?" Sirius asked. 

Orion laughed. "Yep, you bet, Siri." He said, calling him by his pet name for his son. Sirius didn't seem to mind, however. Now the two were standing, staring deeply into each other's eyes, at a wedding alter. Orion's tux was dashing and Fiona's beautiful while silk gown made her look like an ancient goddess. 

**__**

Through all the years our love did bloom till our hearts were

Just as one

"It didn't take long, only a few weeks. Then we were married in a small church. We settled near the town here she taught and we were happy." 

**__**

And we promised each eternal love in the church before the town

We settled in this little house, I was proud to call her mine

"Then, as soon as she found out about you two, we moved here. Into the country and away from the noise and bustle of the town. She liked it, it gave her a place to sit and think. She liked to do that." 

"And that was when you took that, right?" Sirius pointed to the picture. It was Fiona, dressed in a silly old fashioned outfit, twirling around, with a long scarf draped over her, her long black hair flying out behind her and her belly just starting to show. 

**__**

Oh we were young and happy then, long before your time

"We were in love. It was as simple as that." He said, sighing and turning the page. There was Fiona, holding a knife over a cake that read, _Congratulations, Fi and Ri! One year down and a hundred to go!_

"But then things changed." 

**__**

One lovely year was all we had until the sickness came

And stole the roses from her cheeks my tears they fell like rain

"Fiona began to get more and more worried. It was as if something was eating away at her, she was wasting away. I worried for her, what with her carrying you two. I didn't want her to get hurt or to hurt the babies. She seemed happy enough. But she wasn't the same ever since she found out about you. It was on New years Eve that she went into labor, and at midnight first Sirius the Addi, you were born." They looked up, grinning. He turned the page to reveal a tired looking Fiona and a beaming Orion, holding two babies, one with black hair and one with brown. Addi was smiling and tugging at her father's shirt. Sirius was simply gazing at the camera with a wide grin on his face. 

"Your mother saw this picture and said you were a born star, Sirius." He grinned at the compliment paid years ago. 

**__**

For nine long months she carried you but in the end she died

"Then she died." The smiles vanished from the faces if his children. They gazed at the picture with sorrowful looks. And Sirius's eyes became dark. 

**__**

She chose to go so you might live, long, long before your time

Orion let the silence hang. For one second, he debated telling Sirius now, and letting him know the full reasons behind his mother's death. He risked letting him know his full heritage and explain the reasons why he was different. 

But no. He shook his head. Siri was nine years old, far too young to be burdened with that now. 

**__**

So you ask me why I look so sad on this cold winters day

"And that is why I'm sad. Because she couldn't be here to see you two grow up. She wanted to so much and she never got the chance." 

"But she's not gone, dad. She's here with us." Sirius said. 

**__**

Or why the tears are in my eyes and I seem so far away

He blinked away tears as memories came flooding back. It was much the same thing Fiona would have said. He couldn't speak for the lump in his throat prevented it and he pulled his children close. 

**__**

It s just you seem a lot like her, when your eyes look into mine

Much later, as the played in the yard, Orion watched them from the window. He smiled as Sirius pelted Addi with a snowball. She turned and simply pushed him down. He landed hard in a snow bank, but laughed as he reached up and pulled her down with him. They laughed and rolled around together. Orion remembered a time long ago, when two much older people did the same thing in that yard. His children were growing up and someday soon; they would have to know the truth. 

But that day was not here yet. Until then, he could simply watch as his children grew up. _You'd be proud of them, Fi. Very proud. ****_

And you smile so much like she did long, long before your time


End file.
